L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt
by Fantasticbb
Summary: Ce train effectuait pourtant exactement le même trajet que celui de 7:20. Certes, les rames étaient beaucoup moins bondées et Himchan était certain d'arriver a l'heure à son travail. Mais ce n'était pas par professionnalisme ou encore par agoraphobie que Himchan s'était levé de si bonne heure. C'était tout simplement pour le voir. [Banghim] BAP


C'était devenu un rituel. Un rituel sacré pour lui. Cet intervalle de quelques minutes lui donnait assez d'énergie pour le reste de la journée. C'était a la fois son antidépresseur et sa caféine, sa vitamine C et sa morphine : une drogue de toute dernière génération. Il sourit a cette pensée, vu comme ça on pourrait croire qu'il en était devenu dépendant. En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai. Il en était dépendant. Il était même complètement accro. Il regarda sa montre une énième fois : 6:18. Son train ne devrait plus tarder. Il était en manque. Il avait besoin de sa dose matinale. Il se pencha au dessus des rails, dans l'espoir de voir des phares se rapprocher enfin de son quai. Mais ses yeux ne distinguèrent rien dans l'obscurité matinale. Un épais brouillard recouvrait encore les environs de la station ferroviaire rendant encore plus difficile la recherche du jeune homme. Il poussa un soupir. Himchan réalisa alors qu'il trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Mon dieu, il était ridicule. Comment en était il arrivé là ? Il allait à l'hôpital une heure en avance juste pour pouvoir prendre ce train de 6:20. C'était stupide ! Il avait besoin de ces précieuses minutes de sommeil en tant que jeune interne de médecine mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ce train effectuait pourtant exactement le même trajet que celui de 7:20. Certes, les rames étaient beaucoup moins bondées et Himchan était certain d'arriver à l'heure à son travail. Mais ce n'était pas par professionnalisme ou encore par agoraphobie que Himchan s'était levé de si bonne heure. C'était tout simplement pour le voir.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines plutôt...

_**FLASH BACK **_

Il allait le tuer ! C'était décidé ! Quand Youngjae serait de retour de son congé de deux semaines, Himchan l'étranglerai avec son stéthoscope. Le jeune se le promit à lui même tout en étouffant un bâillement. Son ami savait pourtant bien qu'il ne supportait pas de se lever de bonne heure. Le faux frère. Pourquoi avait il accepté de le remplacer pendant ses heures de gardes matinales déjà ? Ah oui, c'était un ami. C'est ce que font les amis entre eux, ils se soutiennent et se rendre service. Va te faire foutre Youngjae avec ta conception foireuse de l'amitié ! Plus jamais Himchan ne lui rendrai service, tout ça pour que monsieur aille se la couler douce en bord de mer avec sa nouvelle conquête.

Le jeune homme bailla encore une fois tout en accélérant le pas. 6:20. Merde ! Il allait louper son train. Himchan se mît alors à courir en direction de la station. Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard le premier jour de son remplacement.

Il était en train de valider son titre de transport quand il entendit le crissement des rails caractéristique de l'arrivée du train. Il piqua un sprint et arriva à s'engouffrer dans la rame juste avant que les portes du train de banlieue ne se referment. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Il pria intérieurement pour que les 15 jours à venir ne commencent pas tous de façon si atroce.

Il reprit son souffle et posa ses fesses sur le siège le plus proche. En posant son sac sur le sol, Himchan remarqua que quelqu'un était assis en face de lui au vu de la paire de converses noirs qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son sac. Il releva la tête précipitamment, surpris de voir que le siège d'en face soit occupé, un des seuls avantages de prendre ce train c'était qu'il était sensé être quasiment vide. Mais bien sur, comme c'était son jour de chance, Himchan allait devoir passer trente minutes de trajet face à face avec un inconnu. Le jeune docteur espérait rattraper quelques minutes de sommeil pendant le trajet mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'un inconnu pouvait l'observer baver et ronfler dans sa sieste, l'idée ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. Génial.

Les yeux d'Himchan rencontrèrent un regard moqueur.

« - Réveil difficile ? »

Himchan fut prit de court, il ne s'attendait pas à entretenir par dessus le marché une discussion avec l'inconnu.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça... », répondit il tout en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire qui dévoila sa dentition et une bonne partie de ses gencives. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sourire communicatif. Himchan se retrouva donc a lui adressé à son tour un sourire, certes plus réservé. Sur ce l'inconnu tourna son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre.

Himchan eut donc l'occasion de l'observer plus attentivement. Il devait être à peu près de son âge, ses cheveux était teint en blond ce qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau. Bien que son choix de coiffure soit assez extravagant, son style vestimentaire était tout ce qui a de plus classique: manteau bleu marine, écharpe verte, pantalon cintré noir et converses assorties. En terminant son observation, Himchan en vint à la conclusion que le jeune était plutôt beau garçon, pas d'une beauté ravageuse mais séduisant. Et au vu de son sourire, les filles devaient être attirées comme des mouches.

Cette pensée lui rappela sa vie amoureuse déplorable et il se renfrognât. "Les filles attendront la fin de mon internat" se répétât t'il intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'embrumer l'esprit avec des histoires de couples.

Bon, comme il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant mettre a profit le temps qu'il avait devant lui. Il entreprit d'extirper le dossier d'un malade de son sac quand tout à coup le train fit une brusque embardée, le dossier lui échappa des mains et tout son contenu de répandit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aussitôt Himchan se leva et s'accroupit afin de rassembler les nombreuses feuilles éparpillées. Mais bordel ! Cette journée était vraiment la pire de toutes ! S'il manquait une seule de ces feuilles, il allait se faire assassiner. Il tendit la main vers une feuille qui devait être un compte rendu de prestation au vu de sa couleur verte, quand soudain une main s'en empara. Himchan surpris releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mr. Sourire, celui ci lui tendait le reste des feuilles qu'il avait apparemment prit la peine de ramasser. Ses lèvres étaient encore une fois étirées pour former le fameux sourire si chaleureux. Himchan se figea, leur soudaine proximité le rendant mal a l'aise.

« - C'est vraiment pas votre journée. », lui dit-il les yeux rieurs.

Himchan se redressa précipitamment pour dissiper sa gêne. Il s'empara du tas de feuilles que l'inconnu lui tendait toujours après qu'il se soit lui même remit droit sur ses jambes.

« - En effet ! », déclara le docteur honteux, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, « Merci en tout cas. ».

« - De rien. » répondit le blond en gardant son sourire.

Ils retournèrent à leur place, et Himchan s'empressa de remettre en ordre le dossier médical. Néanmoins, une voix l'interrompit:

« - Vous êtes médecin ? » A la vue du regard surpris du brun, le jeune homme hocha les épaules et ajouta : « J'ai cru voir le logo d'un hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« - Oh je vois. Oui je suis médecin, enfin j'essaie de le devenir, je suis en plein internat. »

« - D'où le manque de sommeil et la maladresse ? » Répliqua le blond, avec un rictus moqueur.

Himchan ria de bon cœur tout en hochant la tête.

« - Quoique pour ce qui est de la maladresse, c'est sûrement de naissance pour moi... »

Le blond lui répondit par un énième sourire. Himchan se demanda aussitôt si le jeune homme était toujours de si bonne humeur. En tout cas c'était communicatif car il se détendît légèrement dans son siège, et ses lèvres formèrent également un sourire.

« - Dans ce cas là, vous travaillez dans quel hôpital ? Histoire que j'évite d'y aller si je dois me faire opérer… »

Himchan croisa aussitôt les bras contre son torse et fit une moue faussement vexé. Le blond éclata de rire en voyant sa réaction. Son rire était tout comme son sourire : chaleureux et sans retenue. Himchan eut du mal à ne pas se joindre à son hilarité, il réussit tout de même à garder sa posture.

« - Sachez monsieur que malgré quelques plaintes ridicules, je suis très professionnel » déclara t-il pompeusement.

Mr Sourire rentra aussitôt dans son petit jeu.

« - Quelle genre de plainte ? »

« - Sois disant, je me serais tromper de jambe… » répondit t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Le blond ria de nouveau à gorge déployée, cette fois Himchan se joignit à lui. Bon d'accord, c'était plus agréable que de dormir, et Himchan adorait dormir. Il se surprit lui-même à être aussi à l'aise avec un inconnu. Il n'était pas du genre à être très sociale, bien sûr il avait des amis, Youngjae n'était plus considéré depuis longtemps comme un simple camarade de fac et encore moins comme un simple collègue, mais ce n'était pas son genre de faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un ou encore de relancer une conversation. C'est pour cette raison que Himchan se surprit encore plus quand il s'entendit poser une question.

« - A mon tour de me moquer… C'est quoi votre profession ? »

L'inconnu calma son rire mais son visage resta marqué par son sourire si particulier.

« - J'enseigne la musique et le chant dans une école à l'Est de Séoul… »

Oh. Un artiste. Himchan laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

« - Comment pourrais-je me moquer ? C'est le genre de métier cool que tout le monde apprécie… » rétorqua le jeune homme en formant une moue renfrognée avec ses lèvres.

« Euh… Merci ? » Le blond ria nerveusement. « Mais comparé à médecin, je pense que je ne fais pas le poids… Ce n'est pas comme si je sauvais des vies. »

Himchan sourit à sa réponse. Il appréciait quand quelqu'un reconnaissait la valeur de son métier, il avait tellement travaillé pour arriver où il en était que chaque compliment et marque d'admiration lui allégeait un peu le cœur. Il se perdit dans le regard franc et doux du jeune homme situé en face de lui, il remarqua alors que le sourire de celui-ci sembla s'agrandir pour montrer encore plus de dents et de gencives si c'était possible. Mon dieu, ce sourire. Quand tout à coup, une voix féminine résonna dans la rame sortant Himchan de sa transe :

_« -Station Yongsan, accès à l'hôpital universitaire Soonchonhyang… »_

Himchan regarda précipitamment sa montre. Oui, trente minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il fourra rapidement son dossier qui se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux dans son sac et courra vers les portes, il s'arrêta juste avant de les franchir. Il se retourna vers l'inconnu, inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, celui-ci lui retourna le mouvement toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Satisfait, il sauta sur le quai de la station, et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de bonne humeur.

C'était déjà le lundi de la deuxième semaine. Bientôt son supplice se terminerait et il pourrait enfin retrouver son cycle de sommeil normal. Il pénétra dans le train, son sac sur les épaules, déterminé à se trouver un siège au plus vite afin de pouvoir se reposer encore un peu. Il en repéra un et se dirigea vers celui-ci, les yeux entrouverts, le regard embué par le manque de sommeil. Dès que son derrière toucha le tissu du siège, il poussa un long soupir de bien être. Mon dieu, combien il regrettait d'avoir accepté d'aider Youngjae, cette simple petite heure de sommeil en moins lui ruinait la vie. Finalement, il attendrait un peu avant de tuer son ami, il voulait être sur qu'avant de le faire, ce ne soit pas lui qui soit en charge de ses heures de garde. Il trouverait un remplaçant puis il le tuerait. Lentement.

Himchan se redressa et cala un de ses bras contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il s'apprêtait à appuyer sa tête contre celui-ci quand ses yeux repérèrent une touffe de cheveux blonds quelques sièges devant lui. Serais ce … ? Himchan tendit le cou et put discerner une bonne partie du profil de l'inconnu. Oui, c'était bien Mr Sourire. Décidemment le monde était petit… Quoique, c'était sûrement logique qu'il soit là, il devait se rendre au travail comme tout le monde et il n'allait pas changer de moyen de transport tous les jours. Il se rappela que le blond lui avait dit qu'il enseignait dans une école de l'Est de Séoul, il devait donc s'arrêter dans l'une des dernières stations que le train desservait. Ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi le professeur prenait un train de si bonne heure, son temps de trajet devait être au minimum le double de Himchan. Il essaya un instant de s'imaginer en tant qu'enseignant, il grimaça à cette idée, il était plutôt timide et mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler en public alors enseigner devant une assemblé d'adolescents agités, non merci, très peu pour lui. Par contre, Himchan arriva assez facilement à se figurer l'inconnu dans se rôle là, ses élèves devaient l'apprécier, il avait l'air d'être le genre de professeur bienveillant à qui il est facile d'aller se confier.

Himchan réalisa qu'il fixait la peau pale de la nuque de l'inconnu depuis déjà quelques minutes, il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller puis finalement laissa tomber sa tête sur son avant-bras et ferma les yeux, exténué. Il parvint à s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes quand tout à coup, sa tête glissa de son oreiller de fortune et son front vint à la rencontre du rebord de la fenêtre de façon assez brutale. Himchan poussa un grognement de douleur et d'énervement. Abasourdi, il se redressa en frottant son front endolori, il cligna rapidement des paupières pour essayer de s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité quand soudain il entendit un rire s'élevé dans le wagon, il tourna son attention vers son origine : Mr Sourire, était retourné dans sa direction et le regardait avec des yeux rieurs, son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres. Comprenant que le jeune homme se moquait ouvertement de lui, Himchan sentit ses joues s'empourprer, honteux, il détourna le regard.

« - Ca va ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? », lui demanda l'inconnu, même si le ton de sa voix ne montrait aucune inquiétude.

Himchan réalisa alors qu'ils étaient les deux seuls passagers du wagon, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le blond s'exprimait de façon aussi décontracté alors qu'il était séparé de plusieurs rangées de sièges.

« - Mmmmh, oui, je vais survivre… » répondit-il avant de finalement enlever sa main qui recouvrait son front, « Au fait, on peut peut-être éviter le vouvoiement, on doit être environ du même âge… »

Le blond hocha la tête, tout sourire. Mais mon dieu, il n'arrêtait donc jamais de sourire ! Encore une fois, Himchan se surprit à lui retourner un sourire. C'était juste impossible de rester impassible devant une telle joie de vivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage par la fenêtre, il approchait de son arrêt, il se leva, déposa son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'engagea dans l'allée en direction de la sortie. Quand il arriva au niveau de l'inconnu, celui-ci lui tendit brusquement la main.

« -Je m'appelle Yongguk. »

Surpris, Himchan se saisit néanmoins de sa main.

« -Himchan. »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le blond se présente ainsi mais il était content qu'il l'ait fait, ca lui permettait de pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette touffe blonde et ce sourire même si Himchan savait qu'il avait très peu de chances de revoir Yongguk. Le jeune docteur se rendit alors compte que la main du jeune homme était encore emprisonnée dans la sienne, il la libéra rapidement, embarrassé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées en pleine journée comme ça ! Il passait encore pour un imbécile devant le blond, et pour une raison inconnue, cela l'irritait au plus au point. Yongguk ne sembla pas réaliser son embarras et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Tout à coup, une voix de femme annonçant l'arrêt d'Himchan résonna dans le wagon.

« -Bon et bien, à une prochaine fois ! », déclara Himchan tout en marchant vers les portes à présent grandes ouvertes.

« -Oui, à bientôt Himchan. », lui répondit le blond en agitant sa main en signe d'aurevoir.

Arrivé sur le quai, Himchan réalisa que toute fatigue avait quitté son corps, il se sentait décontracté et prêt à affronter une journée de consultations et à s'occuper de ses patients.

Le mardi matin, le brun avait à peine fait deux pas dans le wagon quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« -Himchan ! »

Le concerné se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Yongguk lui adresser un signe de la main et lui désigner le siège situé en face de lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Himchan n'hésita pas une seconde, même si il connaissait à peine le blond, le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie avait été très agréable. Il s'installa donc un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'être rentré dans ce wagon et pas un autre.

« - Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. » commença Himchan.

_Comme absolument tous les matins_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Himchan en voyant encore une fois le sourire du blond.

« -Pourquoi ne pas l'être ? Mmmh je vois, tu n'es pas vraiment du matin c'est ça ? »

«-Perspicace à ce que je vois. », repondit le brun sarcastique.

Un rire grave s'échappa de la gorge de Yongguk. Il avait vraiment un beau rire, le genre de son que l'on a envie d'entendre quand tout va mal, un son chaud et réconfortant, un son qui pouvait faire oublier la misère dans le monde… Sérieusement, ils devraient distribuer des trucs pareils en pharmacie…

«- C'est juste que j'aime être dans mon lit plus que tout… »

A cette réplique, les sourcils de Yongguk s'haussèrent de façon suggestive et une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« - Yah ! Pour dormir bien sûr ! », se justifia aussitôt Himchan.

« - J'ai rien dit moi… Héhé, je me demandais juste si c'était ta copine qui t'épuisait autant… » déclara Yongguk en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« -J'aimerais bien te dire que oui, hélas je n'ai qu'une seule relation dans ma vie en ce moment et c'est celle que j'entretiens avec mon boulot. »

« - Oh je vois le genre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quand ton internat sera fini, tu auras le prestige de la blouse blanche et tout ce qui va avec, les filles vont attendre en file indienne devant ta porte. » rétorqua le blond accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Comment en étaient ils arrivé à parler de sa vie privée ? Aucune idée.

« - On verra bien, mais en attendant Mr Le-chanteur-et-musicien doit bien en profiter… J'ai toujours entendu dire que les filles craquaient toutes pour les musiciens. »

Yongguk laissa échapper un rire nerveux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« - Je viens tout juste d'emménager à Séoul donc je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de rencontrer le grand amour… »

« - Oh vraiment ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu as emménagé ? » demanda Himchan, curieux.

« - Cela va faire un mois. »

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter, à se poser des questions sur leur vie respective, à rire, à rire énormément. Passer un moment avec Bang Yongguk sans rire semblait impossible. Himchan appris beaucoup de choses sur son compagnon de voyage : sa passion pour la musique depuis tout jeune, comment il avait repéré un élève prometteur dans sa classe, un gamin surnommé Zelo par ses camarades, et de nombreuses anecdotes sur sa classe en général… Alors que de son côté, Himchan partageait des souvenirs de ses années d'études plutôt tumultueuses avec son ami Youngjae et son animosité envers son chef de service infect… Himchan passait un moment très agréable, mais bien sûr la voix de la compagnie ferroviaire vint interrompre leur discussion ramenant brusquement le jeune homme à la réalité.

« - C'était très sympa Yongguk… » déclara t-il en se levant de son siège.

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire, ses yeux étaient encore brillant de leur dernier fou rire. Himchan captura cette image dans son esprit.

« - A demain ? »

Himchan hocha la tête vivement. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait le revoir, il avait passé un super moment, jamais à part avec Youngjae il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

« - Cool, je serais dans le premier wagon du train. »

« -A demain alors. »

Himchan lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de s'élancer sur le quai de la station, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Himchan sourit en se rappelant ses souvenirs de ces deux dernières semaines, le mercredi matin il avait retrouvé Yongguk dans le premier wagon comme promis, de même pour jeudi, et pour vendredi. Prendre le train ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sympathique. Mais que faisait-il ici alors qu'il pouvait être dans son lit et profiter d'une heure de sommeil en plus ? Youngjae reprenait son poste aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être à l'hôpital de si bonne heure. Par contre, il avait besoin de voir Yongguk. Carrément, un besoin ? Mon dieu, il était vraiment accro. Cette trentaine de minutes illuminait sa journée, il arrivait à l'hôpital de bonne humeur et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh et puis merde, si voir Yongguk le rendait heureux, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il était drôle, vif d'esprit et il savait écouter, Himchan comptait tout faire pour lier des liens d'amitiés avec le jeune homme.

Soudain, des phares firent leur apparition dans le brouillard coupant Himchan dans ses pensées. Enfin ! Le train de banlieue sembla mettre des heures à s'arrêter, et à finalement ouvrir ses portes. Himchan s'engouffra dans le premier wagon comme à son habitude, il se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, il le repéra immédiatement, il était exactement à la même place que la semaine dernière, un siège vide devant lui.

Yongguk leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un immense sourire, Himchan sentit aussitôt son corps se détendre de bien être.


End file.
